Bath Time Fun
by ScarStasyaDestiny7722
Summary: L and Light take a bath...some words are said, and ends in bed.HAVE FUN!


**So I got a review on this story asking if I stole this from someone else because he or she had read it before, I actually wrote this story a while ago posted it kept it up for awhile then took it down because I didn't like it, so I was probably the person you read I from before because I know for a fact I am the only one who wrote a LxLight with them in a tub and stuff so ya. The answer is no I didn't steal this story; I just took it down and re-posted it.**

"Ryuzaki I think we have being going at it for far to long, I'm tired covered in sweat and I'm filthy." Light complained while he panted heavily.

"Well Light-kun I suppose that yes we can take a break if you so wish." Ryuzaki said.

"Great so…can you…you know stop hitting balls at me now?" Light asked as he dodged yet another green tennis ball to the head.

"Of course, my mistake." Ryuzaki stated sounding some what sincere to his word as he walked back over to the side of the court Light was currently sitting on. "Stand up light." Ryuzaki said in a not so demanding tone.

"Just give me a minute." Light asked.

"Each minute I give you is a minute you get closer to being Kira." Ryuzaki said easily, extending his hand out to Light and helping him stand once Light accepted the hand.

"Fine, what do you want to do now?" Light asked as he watched Ryuzaki reach into his back pocket and pull out the long hand cuffs before he clicked them into place on his own wrist and Light's.

"Wanna go eat some cake?" Ryuzaki asked nearly drooling over the thought of the sugary treat dancing on his tongue.

"Hahaha sure Ryuzaki." Light said as he picked up his tennis gear and walked side by side with Ryuzaki to the entrance of the tennis court before stepping into the parking lot and getting into the awaiting car.

After the pair reached the hotel they needed to stay at while the main office building was under construction they sat down and ordered cake from room service as well as every other sugary treat available on the menu. Light sat and watched as Ryuzaki ate the white angle cake he had asked for, a small piece of frosting had been stuck on the side of his face for a few minutes and it was making Light frustrated. He hated nothing more then when people had food on their faces and didn't know.

Reaching out to word Ryuzaki's face he dipped his finger in the white sugary substance and brought back to his mouth before sucking the finger into his mouth and letting his tongue lick off all that was left. Ryuzaki was mid about to shove a fork full of cake into his mouth when Light had done that, now the cake had fallen off his fork and landed on his pants creating a large white mark from the icing. Ryuzaki quickly stabbed the piece of cake with his fork and ate it, not allowing it to go to waste but didn't bother with cleaning off the now forming stain of icing.

"Uh Ryuzaki, don't you want to clean that off your pants before it stains?" Light asked while pointing a finger at the mark.

"Mmm not at the moment seeing as I could just throw the pants away if they do stain, how ever if you would like to lick away the icing like you did on my face be my guest." Ryuzaki said with a mouth full of cake seemingly unfazed by the words that just came out of his mouth. Light however had begun to choke on his cake from the way the words wrapped around his brain and the images they brought from some unknown pit in his mind.

"Are you alright Light?" Ryuzaki asked as Light continued to cough before he grabbed his water bottle from the floor and swallowed half of its contents before putting the cap back on and wiping his mouth.

"Ya I'm fine." Light replied after he was sure he had no more cake in his lungs.

"Good now that you are positive you won't choke on anything else, can you please hand me my water bottle?" Ryuzaki asked while pointing to the bottle currently in Light's hand.

"This is mine though, go find yours." Light said while poking the remaining pieces of his cake with his fork.

"Actually if you look on the side of the bottle my name should be written in black marker." Ryuzaki said leaning closer to get a look to make sure that yes it was in fact his water bottle.

Light froze as he turned the bottle and read Ryuzaki's name on the side of the bottle written in black ink. He put the bottle down and began to cough again as his head felt slightly light headed.

"Light-kun is something the matter?" Ryuzaki asked getting closer to a red faced Light.

"Ya I'm fine…I just want to have a shower and get cleaned." Light answered in a rush while standing.

"Good idea, I'll join you." Ryuzaki said while standing and putting his empty plate on the chair he was perched on just a moment ago.

"Wait what? Join me what do you mean?" Light asked in a defensive tone.

"Don't get so testy all I'm suggesting is-"

"TESTY! Oh come on really! Fine let's just take a bath! With lots of bubbles, you stay on one side I stay on the other understood!" Light said, his face a slight pink but not from the yelling, but from the situation he was about to find himself in.

"Perfect idea! Even though I was going to suggest that I just unlock the hand cuffs seeing as you have yet to attempt to escape and I thought that you deserved some freedom for the time being," Ryuzaki said as he began walking down the small hallway to the bathroom with a dumbfounded Light walking like a zombie behind him. "But seeing as your suggestion states that I wouldn't have to take the hand cuffs off and I can still keep an eye on you I think I like your idea better." Ryuzaki said as he closed and locked the door before turning to face Light.

"Well, are you just going to stand there, I need you to move so that I may get the bubble bath from the shelf and begin to run the bath." Ryuzaki said in his usual monotone voice as he did just that, grabbing the bubble bath solution and running the bath at a perfectly nice and warm temperature.

Once the water in the bath was filled to Ryuzaki's liking and the bubble's were nearly everywhere he turned to Light and began to unbutton his own shirt before pulling it over his head.

"Well Light are you just going to stand there or are you going to get undressed?" Ryuzaki asked as he placed his discarded shirt on the counter.

"Uh ya." Light said as he to unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the counter. "Ryuzaki…"

"Yes Light-kun, what is it?" Ryuzaki asked as he stopped right as he was about to unzip his pants.

"Why is your torso covered in so many scars?" Light asked in a quiet voice.

"If you must know it was my father's doing, his way of turning me into a man was to beat me until I bled my self unconscious and had to be rushed to the emergency room, or to get his friends to rape me so I was unable to stand, then he would force me to walk up and down the stair case as he lashed my back with his belt. Anymore questions or would you like to get clean?" Ryuzaki asked with a slightly deeper tone as he stepped out of his pants and boxers and stepped into the warm tub.

"Who else knows…" Light asked as he took off his pants and boxers and joined Ryuzaki in the tub.

"Aside from myself and the men and women who helped me in the hospital, only you." Ryuzaki answered honestly while he raised his hand which had a small mountain of bubbles on it and blew them in Light's direction.

"You don't really talk about you past much do you?" Light asked, his voice held so much hurt in it for Ryuzaki that it even made Ryuzaki ponder why Light was expressing so much concern for something he had no part of.

"Why are you so concerned?" Ryuzaki asked, avoiding Light's question completely.

"I know nothing about you aside from the fact that you are like a super computer and like sweets."

"You want to know more about me..." Ryuzaki asked in a voice that could sound a lot like disbelief.

"Of course I do…I like you and I want to get to know you better seeing as until this case is solved we will be spending a lot of time together." Light said, to put more emphases into his words he raised his hand and let the chain dangle between them.

"You….like me…"

"Ryuzaki…"

"Kiss me." Ryuzaki said suddenly.

"Wait what?" Light asked as he looked at Ryuzaki as if he were a mad man.

"If you like me, then kiss me." Ryuzaki said as he looked directly at Light. " If you don't like me that way, or meant to change your words then try to get the proper meaning behind them before saying them, seeing as a person can misjudge the words or-"

"Ok."

"What?" Ryuzaki asked, this time looked at Light as if he were mad.

"I'll kiss you." Light said as he began moving closer to Ryuzaki who was currently pressing himself against the edge of the pool spilling water and bubbles all over the floor.

"Are you joking?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No I'm not." Light said as he stopped right in front of Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki said nothing as Light moved closer and cupped the side of his face before slowly bringing their lips together, as Light's lips sealed over Ryuzaki's own he heard Ryuzaki moan as he added more pressure in the kiss. Light smiled and slowly opened his mouth and licked along Ryuzaki's lip asking for entrance, as he was granted his wish he moaned himself from the explosion of flavor that was held captive on Ryuzaki's tongue.

They kissed like that for a few moments before Light pulled away and looked Ryuzaki in the eyes.

"Move your legs apart." Light said in a husky voice, Ryuzaki just nodded as he parted his legs and moaned as Light slide between them and latched his lips with Ryuzaki's once more. Ryuzaki gained some courage as he started pushing against Light's chest and moving his leg's until he was now sitting on his lap, his hands moving his Light's soft brown hair as they continued to kiss to no end.

Soon Light could feel that he was getting hard, and from what Ryuzaki had said that his father did to him, he didn't want to scare him by suddenly sporting a hard on that would be pressing against Ryuzaki's lush ass. Light pulled away and looked into Ryuzaki's eyes and noticed that no, they weren't black like people thought, they were brown. A deep chocolate brown that seemed to make his heart melt.

"Light…I…I want you." Ryuzaki said as he leaned closer and became nose to nose with Light.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Light asked just to make sure that Ryuzaki had to doubts.

"Yes, please I want this, I want you." Ryuzaki said as he began to grind his member against Light's stomach.

"Once I start I won't be able to stop." Light said in his final warning.

"I don't care, please just take me!" Ryuzaki nearly screamed as he slammed his mouth against Light's and began a feverish kiss which Light took control of shortly after it was engaged.

Light stood and pulled Ryuzaki into a standing position with him as they pulled away and stepped out of the tub before Light grabbed Ryuzaki's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom before lightly pushing him onto the bed and walking over to the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Ryuzaki asked as he watched Light search for something within the nightstand drawer.

"I was looking for this." Light said as he pulled out a small bottle of non scented regular water based lubricant.

"How come I never noticed that in there?" Ryuzaki questioned as Light crawled over to the bed.

"They put them in every hotel bedroom." Light said as he began to kiss Ryuzaki once more.

Ryuzaki was in heaven, currently Light was grinding his own hard erection against Ryuzaki's creating a wonderful friction as they kissed and explored each other's bodies with greedy touches. Ryuzaki's back arched as he felt one of Light's lube slicked finger glide over his entrance making him moan into the kiss.

Light began his slow descend down Ryuzaki's body kissing and licking the light scars that were showered all over his torso before stopped at a meaty thigh and nibbling on the inside causing Ryuzaki to moan and laugh. Light then licked a path up to the glorious member standing tall and leaking with pre cum making Light's mouth water.

Before Ryuzaki could even prepare him self Light swallowed him whole and stopped once his nose was buried in the light patch of black curls. Ryuzaki sat up with a scream of pleasure as his hands dove into Light's slightly damp hair; Light laughed sending vibrations throughout Ryuzaki's pulsing member. Slowly Light pulled back to the head before licking over the tip and then swallowing him once more this time making Ryuzaki's back hit the mattress as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Light continued to suck him off into the promise land as he circled a finger around Ryuzaki's twitching entrance making his slutty moans just come louder and louder. When the first finger finally popped past the first ring of tight muscle Ryuzaki moaned and threw his head back, not knowing if he should buck up into that amazing mouth or the finger working inside of him.

Light quickly added a second and then a third as his own need to cum started to ach, Ryuzaki was slicked, stretched but still tighter then a corset, as Light pulled away from Ryuzaki's leaking member with an audible pop he aligned himself at Ryuzaki's entrance and slowly began to slide in. Both males groaned in unison as a right heat enveloped Light's arousal and sheathed to the brim and Ryuzaki was stretched to his fill and felt completely full.

Light pulled back slightly and moved his hips to the side just an inch before sliding back in with a little more force and smiled as he watched Ryuzaki's head slam back into the bed, his back arch and his eyes roll back.

"Found it." Light said with a breathless voice.

Light continued to thrust into Ryuzaki as he felt his climax approaching, grabbing Ryuzaki's hips he pulled him up into his lap before he began to thrust even harder into the tight cavern. The new position making Light go deeper and the pleasure to increase to a near tear shedding experience. Ryuzaki was bouncing up and down in Light's lap, a barrage of unknown words spewing from his wide open mouth and his eyes were clenched shut.

Light buried his head into the crook of Ryuzaki's neck as he bit down and wrapped a hand around Ryuzaki's own neglected member and pumped in time with his erratic thrusts. Ryuzaki screamed as he was being pounded into and his member was being tortured, his climax hit him like a tone of bricks and made him scream his pleasures to the stars as layer after layer of his cum came from the tip of his erection and landed on his and Light's chest.

Ryuzaki's entrance closed around Light so bad that it stopped him from having his own orgasm and when he finally relaxed he shot his load hard into Ryuzaki's prostate making him cum again. Ryuzaki and Light crashed against the bed as the panted and gasped for air. Light still buried deep within him and his teeth still latched around the flesh of his shoulder.

"Light…please…let go of my shoulder." Ryuzaki asked as they both regained their breathing.

"Sorry..." Light said as he pulled away and out before falling next to Ryuzaki's spent form on the bed.

Sleep came fast, and never felt so good as the new lovers fell asleep in each others arms, a with a very horny death god looking at the scene from the ceiling.

**That was a lil crack fic for my dearest Carissa, or Rissa as some of us call her, she is in love with anime and getting into Yaoi so I wrote this for her! Reviews are welcome and also if you want a story that is just for you seeing as I signed this story for Rissa, if you want that for you just ask me and Ill put my creative nasty mind to work! Also Im going to write a version 2 of this story because there is a part in this story where they could totally get it on and not in the bath tub. SO YA HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And have a nice life my lil pervy perv's XD 3**


End file.
